


About a Girl

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Ortega Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: A little bit about Zig’s relationship with his family during The Freshman events.





	About a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it, and if you do, I’d appreciate if you like/comment/reblog!

Zig was getting ready for the Gutter Kittens show. He caught himself thinking of Scarlett and how he could dress to impress her. His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of his laptop. It was his sister Marie calling him on Skype. But to his surprise, when he answered the call, he also saw his mom.

_Hey, bro! – Marie waved.

_Hey, sis! Hey, mom, it’s so good to see you! – Zig smiled – surrendered to technology?

_Oh, when your sister told me I could see you, I immediately asked her to do it!

_And you know mom, when she says immediately, it’s really immediately – they laughed.

_And how are you, mijo?

_Everything’s okay, mom. The coffee shop is nice, my apartment is nice, I’m doing well.

_And…looks like you’re getting ready? – Marie noticed Zig’s clothes – are you going anywhere?

_Actually, yes. There’s going to be a rock concert in Northbridge. I met a girl in the coffee shop and…

_Oh, you’re fast, Zig! – Marie laughed – less than a month in the city and you already have a girlfriend!

_Mijo, always remember to be safe and use…

_MOM! You don’t need to tell me this again! And Marie, Scarlett is not my girlfriend, I just talked to her twice! She’s a student at Hartfeld, the day we met, I helped her, the other day she helped me, and she asked me to put the poster on the show in the cafe, just it. I don’t even know if she considers me a friend or not – Zig noticed his mom and sister smiling at him – what?

_You gave us so many details about her, bro – Marie giggled – you’re totally into this girl.

_And Scarlett is a beautiful name! She seems like the kind of girl I’ve always wanted to see with you.

_Okaaaay, you didn’t call me to talk about my love life, right? – Zig snorted, and didn’t realize he blushed discreetly – well, I have to go, the concert starts soon.

_Sure, sweetie. Have a good night.

_Yeah, enjoy the show – Zig rolled his eyes at his sister before ending the call.

_________

_Zig! What a surprise! – Lucy exclaimed as she opened the door and found her brother on the porch. She rushed to him to a tight hug – I missed you so much!

_I missed you too! – he smiled as he hugged his sister. Lucy took him by the hand and led him into the house.

_Guys! Look who’s here! – she shouted, and soon, Linda, Sophie, Mila and Marie were in the living room. They grinned when they saw Zig.

_I thought you said you wouldn’t have enough money to come home so soon! – Sophie said after hugging Zig.

_Yeah, you said you’d only come here if you had a strong reason… – Linda widened her eyes – what, something happened? Are you alright?

_I’m okay, mom – Zig chuckled – I just got some extra money this month and I decided to visit you. I’m going to have this weekend free.

_Extra money? – Mila asked – did you have a few extra shifts this month?

_No. I helped Scarlett babysit her friend’s son – Linda smiled knowingly and Lucy leaned over to whisper on Marie’s ear, loud enough for Zig to listen.

_Is Scarlett that girl you mentioned?

_Yeah, the one he insists isn’t his girlfriend – Marie laughed.

_She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just a friend.

_But every time I talk to you, you say something about her – Linda raised an eyebrow.

_Because she’s the only friend I have in Hartfeld, mom. And I think I’m the closest friend she has right now.

_Why? From what you said, she looked like a cool girl, the kind that has many friends.

_She is. But she’s been having some problems with them lately. Last week, we met at a party, and all her friends had commitments. She would spend that night alone, so I invited her to go to a bar to drink, talk, and play pool – Zig smiled unconsciously – that night was so much fun, I had the opportunity to know her…better.

_And what is she like? – Mila asked and winked at her sisters – beautiful?

_Beautiful? She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever met – his eyes shined – and she’s so smart, sweet, and cares a lot about people, she has a wonderful heart. She’s been so kind to me. I was afraid to move to Hartfeld, but things got so better since I met her – Zig was enumerating Scarlett’s qualities, and his smile was growing wider. Linda smiled. She never saw her son that way about anyone.

_And you still say she’s not your girlfriend…

_She is not my girlfriend, mom – Zig said, impatiently, doing his best to not blush when he realized he was daydreaming about Scarlett. Again – so, enough talking about me, I want to know how you’re handling things without me.

_Oh, the house has never been so organized – Sophie nudged Zig and he stuck his tongue out to her. During the conversation, Zig imagined what it would be like if he brought Scarlett to meet his family. They absolutely would love her.

______

_Hello, Zig!

_Hey, mom – Zig answered the call sadly.

_Something happened, mijo?

_Scarlett and I… - he sighed – we fought.

_You did? Why?

_Because she’s not the person I thought she was – he snorted – she’s like everyone else, so quick to judge me. We were at a rock concert, and I was just defending her from an asshole who bumped into her, then things got out of control and she blamed me for everything. Then I said I would get out of her life.

_And…how did you defend her, Zig? – Linda asked suspiciously, and Zig was defensive.

_Mom, I couldn’t see that guy throwing her to the ground and do nothing! She could get hurt, I just made him taste his own medicine – he could imagine his mom shaking her head negatively – it wasn’t my intention to start that riot …

_Zigmund, do you remember what I said when you left home? Stay away from confusion and control your instincts!

_You know that’s my way of solve things, mom! I needed to protect Scarlett because I care about her! – Zig stopped and realized what he had just said.

_You keep insisting Scarlett isn’t your girlfriend, but look at you, risking your life and freedom because you care about her, Zig.

_I may care about her, but she doesn’t care about me.

_How can you say that? Did you talk to her?

_No. I had self-respect and left before she could keep insulting me. But the worst was two days ago, I faced my own pride and decided to call her apologize, you know how hard this is to me. And guess what? She didn’t answer. Then she came to the coffee shop today, tried to apologize but I didn’t listen to her – Zig poured the words. Venting was good, and he felt the weight of those days he wasn’t talking to Scarlett disappear. But he was still hurt. Deep down, he wanted to knock on Scarlett’s door and tell her how much he missed her.

_Why not, Zig? Wasn’t that what you wanted?

_Don’t you think she was very clear about what she feels? I know she just wants me back because of Chris’s presentation.

_Chris? Who’s Chris?

_He’s a friend of her, the student council president. He talked to me once and had a wonderful idea of creating a program for helping criminals like me to go to college – there was disgust in his voice – they just want to show everybody how good they are, and expose me. But I’m fine without a college degree, I don’t need them – Zig inhaled deeply – damn, I trusted Scarlett! I told her intimate things, things I don’t tell anyone…

_You really like her, don’t you?

_No.

_Zig, you like her.

_Fine, mom. I like her – he sighed abruptly – I really thought we had something special after we hang out so many times. And…I slept with her. Twice – he felt two tears leave his eyes. That hurt. His life without Scarlett was so awful.

_Oh, my stubborn boy…how could you know how she feels if you didn’t talk to her?

_But…

_Listen to me, Zig. You can’t assume what she thinks if you don’t talk to her. You said you didn’t mean to start the riot. I’m pretty sure she didn’t mean to fight with you, and that she and Chris are really willing to help you. Not all the people in the world are mean, Zig – by the silence on the other end of the line, she could tell Zig was thinking about what she said – and you really need to stop acting like that, mijo! What if you were arrested again? What if someone got hurt in the middle of that mess? – Zig grimaced. He hasn’t thought about it before – I know it’s hard for you to admit you’re wrong, but I just ask you to think about it.

_I…I’ll think, mom. Promise.

_Take care, sweetie. I love you.

_I love you too, mom – Zig ended the call, Linda’s words hammering in his head.

_______

Zig was looking forward to that visit to his family. He had good news and couldn’t wait to see their reaction. Linda quickly answered the door when he rang the doorbell. She looked even more excited than him.

_It’s always good to see you at home, Zig – she said as hugged her son – so, what’s that news you said?

_First, where’re the girls? I want to tell you all at once – but Zig’s sisters were all assembled in the living room, waiting for him. Zig tossed his bag on the couch and smiled – okay, are you ready? – the girls groaned impatiently.

_Ah, Zig! Spit it out! – Marie threw a pillow at her brother.

_Right – he took a deep breath – do you remember that Second Chance Program I helped with the presentation? Well, I decided to apply… - he noticed five smiles opening.

_Mijo, don’t tell me you…

_Yes, mom – Zig smiled as well – I was accepted. Next year, I’ll be studying at Hartfeld. I’m going to college! – Marie, Sophie, Lucy and Mila let out a cry of joy and ran to Zig, hugging him and spinning.

_Oh, my God, congrats, bro! – Marie said.

_I knew something good would happen to you when you moved to Hartfeld! – Mila kissed his cheek.

_Thanks, girls, but I’m feeling dizzy, can we stop? – Zig laughed, and his sisters finally stop spinning. Each of them hugged Zig again.

_Oh, Zigmund, I’m so proud of you – Linda wiped her tears and hugged Zig tightly. He cried as well.

_Thank you, mom. I still can’t believe this is happening… - he pulled back and took his mom’s hands – I’m going to have a college degree, I’ll pursue my dreams, and help you, as I have always wanted.

_I know, sweetie! – Linda beamed.

_Who else knows about that?

_Just you, Lucy. I wanted you to be the first to know.

_But you should tell your girlfriend, she’ll love to know!

_Mom, how many times do I have to say it? Scarlett…

_Scarlett is not my girlfriend! – Zig’s sisters said together and laughed. He rolled his eyes.

_Well, your girlfriend or not, she’ll be happy for you. Did you guys make amends?

_We did, mom – Zig smiled, remembering the kiss on the roof – and I’ll tell her soon, if Chris hasn’t told her yet.

_You should be the one to tell her, Zig – Marie said – I know she has a fair share of guilt all of your, you know, change – Zig paused and thought for a moment about his sister’s words.

_I think she’s the biggest culprit, Marie – he chuckled – when I first saw her, I never imagined she’d have such an impact on my life. She’s simply amazing in every way…recently, I found out she’s writing a book, can you believe it? – the girls looked at each other, smiling and winking. Linda looked fondly at her son. He was definitely in love – I found a beautiful, intelligent, kind and funny girl who also reminded me I had dreams before the life got in the way – Zig smiled to himself, remembering Scarlett and everything they lived together. Maybe the only thing he wanted more than that chance in Hartfeld was to be with her forever. His trance was interrupted when Linda hit him in the back of his head with one of her chanclas – MOM! – Zig shouted, scratching his head. His sisters laughed quietly.

_What are you doing here, stupid? Go get her! – Zig blinked several times, recovering from the impact of the flip flops in his head, trying to pay attention in his mom – how long will you keep saying she’s not your girlfriend?

_But she’s not…

_Why not, Zigmund? She totally should be! For me is clear you like her, and she likes you!

_Do…do you think she likes me? – he smiled.

_Duh! Of course! – Sophie said – do you really think she would do so many things for you if she didn’t like you? – his smile widened.

_You know what, Sophie? I hate to say that, but you’re right – Sophie shrugged as if to say “I told you so” – I’m not good with that kind of thing, but I’ll ask her soon, and I already know when…

_You can do it, mijo. I really hope the next time you call me, either to tell me that you and Scarlett are dating.

_____

_Good morning, mom! – Zig said on the phone, happy.

_Morning? Zig, it’s two in the afternoon!

_I know, mom. I slept in my girlfriend’s house and I lost track of time.

_What? – Linda gasped – Zig, you and Scarlett…

_You said that you hoped the next time I called you was to say that we were dating and, well, I asked her last night and she said yes – Zig grinned – and can I say something? I’ve never been so happy.

_I’m happy to hear you’re happy, mijo. And I look forward to knowing Scarlett in person!

_Mom, we aren’t dating for twenty-four hours…

_Okay, okay, but I still want to know her.

_I’m sure you’ll know her one day. I want it too – he sighed – well, I have to go, I still have to work today.

_Have a nice day, Zig. I love you.

_I love you too, mom – Zig ended the call, smiling at Scarlett’s picture on his phone, his new wallpaper.


End file.
